With the development of society, social circles of people are also expanding. When they meet others, they need to exchange information with each other and add new contact information to a mobile terminal. When a new contact is added to a mobile terminal, the information of the new contact needs to be manually input, and the information of the contact often contains multiple pieces of information, such as the name, phone number and address of the contact, and multiple pieces of information need to be manually input, especially in the scenario where multiple people exchange information with each other, multiple contacts need to be added, and repeated manual input of information is more complex.
In view of the problem in the related art where the manual addition of contact information to a mobile terminal is complex, an effective solution has not been proposed yet.